July
July (ジュライ Jurai) is a Doll whose tracking power relies on glass. He works initially with November 11 and later Hei. Personality He generally doesn't show much emotion and acts the way a Doll generally acts. An exception to this case, however, is when he states that November 11 is one of his comrades, a statement that at first astonishes Misaki and November as Dolls are not supposed to think outside what they are programmed.The Black Contractor, Episode 16 Another exception is when he chooses to stay with Suou, and later hugs her. April and July frequently visit November 11's roadside site of death with offers of a bouquet or cigarettes and a beer or two. Abilities He is a Doll whose observation powers rely on glass as a medium. He has also shown to have amazing perception and directional abilities, as when he gives extremely accurate direction's to Suou while she is sniping out her enemies. Background July is a Doll in the service of MI-6, serving a significant support role in November 11's team, which also included April. Part in the Story The Black Contractor July is with his team mates when they track down Havoc in Romania. He accompanied them to Tokyo as they attempted to deliver her to PANDORA and when she was taken by Hei, July was able to find Havoc and Hei as they were making their way to the Hell's Gate.The Black Contractor, Episodes 5-6 is treated.]] When April is severely injured in a bomb blast, he and Decade wait outside the room where she is being treated. He then accompanies November 11 in search of the culprit. When a number of intelligence agencies are bombed, the pair happen upon the suspect. November 11 gives July a card with Misaki Kirihara's details on it and tells him to go to her if he does not return and pursues the suspect. November 11 is captured by EPR, so July goes in search of Misaki.The Black Contractor, Episode 15 from being caught in Maki's explosions.]] He finds her and mentions to Misaki that he keeps track of all his friends. A statement which Misaki found shocking, that July (a doll) would consider anyone as a friend. Even November 11 showed shock when Misaki repeated this to him. He directs Misaki and a squad of armoured police to November's location, with his spectre appearing in an ashtray beside November. He later helps November 11 in his battle with Maki, warning November about the various traps the Contractor has set up and thus saving him from further injury. July reassures him that they can win, and thanks to July's guidance, November 11 was eventually able to kill Maki. Decade, April and July attend a meeting with Yoshimitsu Horai and Misaki Kirihara following November 11's disappearance from the American embassy when it was bombed. After waving hello to Misaki, he sits in silence as the others discuss whether or not November has defected to Evening Primrose. He accompanies April as she sits in the city drinking and talks to Misaki about the situation. As they drive around Tokyo, July finds November and they rush to his location. The following day, he and April visit the site of November 11's death along with Misaki. As they walk off, July turns and waves goodbye back at Misaki.The Black Contractor, Episode 22 After November 11's death he along with April, visits the spot that November 11 died, where they had placed bouquet's or cigarettes and a beer or two. Gemini of the Meteor July arrives in Russia with to aid April in a mission, using his observer spectre to watch April. During the mission, he notices April's star fading away as she is killed.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 July later arrives at the train station that Hei and Suou Pavlichenko are using to leave the area. When Suou's Contractor powers awaken, July helps her fend off both Mina Hazuki and Genma Shizume by providing directions and then leaves with Hei and Suou. He accompanies Hei, Suou and Mao on their boat trip to Japan.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 3 He arrives in Japan, with the rest of his team. Hei, Suou and July take on the role of siblings for their aliases. Hei forces a smile with his fingers in the midst of their introduction as siblings. July later helps Suou in her training as a sniper, providing the same directional advice to her as Suou goes through target practice. Further on, after Suou learns some hand-to-hand combat from Hei, and after a scuffle with members of a gang led by a youth named Norio, July leads Suou away from pursuing police cars. He also shares Suou's bed in the hotel suite in which they, Hei and Mao are staying.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 4 Some time later, July informs Hei that three pursuers, including a Contractor, are outside. He accompanies Suou and Mao as they escape while Hei tackles the enemy. July stays with Suou when she undertakes her first mission, watching for the arrival of Izanami at a harbour.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 5 During the mission, July acts as a spotter, reporting that Hei has encountered trouble and that he recognizes Izanami as Yin. When Mina Hazuki spots them, Mao orders the pair to flee. However, Suou insists upon completing the mission, so July provides directions as Suou focuses on firing upon Izanami. Hei stops her from shooting Izanami and they flee. While they wait for Hei to return from leading Mina away from them, Mao looks on as Suou is attacked and restrained by Michiru. He witnesses Yin's observer spectre appear and Michiru subsequently killing herself with her own ability. When Hei rejoins them, July tells him that Yin's spectre was there when Michiru died.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 6 When Hei's group find trouble fleeing Hokkaido, Hei hires Hanako Li to smuggle them through the checkpoints undetected. July, Suou and Hei adopt disguises, with July being placed in a hearse, dressed in a suit, having black hair, and being concealed inside a coffin. Before they leave, Suou tugs on July's face with July being in the coffin, forcing another smile, and July remarks that it hurts, which causes Suou to state that Dolls can feel human things such as pain. However, the plan goes awry when Hanako abducts July and attempts to sell him. July uses his observer specter to allow Suou to follow him. Suou and Mao find him in a warehouse, and rescue him from Hanako. However, Ilya Sokoloff captures the three before they can flee. As they are in Ilya's car, Hei pursues them, but is nearly overwhelmed by Ilya's powers. July aids Hei in response by distracting Ilya with his specter, allowing Hei to kill him.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 7 When Hei and Suou are briefly captured by Repnin and Tanya, July is drugged and left behind by the FSB agents. He later regains consciousness and uses his observer specter to monitor the situation without being prompted to do so by anyone. Mao finds him doing this and the pair head off in pursuit of Suou, eventually catching up to her just after Tanya is shot dead by an anti-tank rifle, apparently by Suou. When Suou refuses to go with Hei, July follows her, taking Mao with him.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 8 They are taken in by Kiko Kayanuma and Mayuko, who dress him in a manga costume. They eventually make their way to Gai Kurusawa's detective agency, where Suou hires Gai and Kiko to help her find her mother. After searching the city they eventually arrive at Haneda airport, where Suou is reunited with her mother, Asako. They leave with Asako.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 9 However, Suou becomes distraught when Asako reveals that she believes Suou died years ago and she flees. July follows her, stranding Mao in Asako's car. He spots the observer spectre of Ariel and Bernice watching them and tells them to keep it a secret. They in turn as him to keep them a secret. July and Suou sleep on the street before being found by Misaki Kirihara, who takes them to Asako's apartment. They remain out of sight while Misaki questions Asako about the Syndicate and Suou's past. July and Suou listen in and Mao fills them in on some of the details before they leave. Outside, July watches on as Suou tries to stop Misaki from being killed by Hei. July, Suou, Hei and Mao later return to a safe house.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 10 The next day Suou, July and Mao head to the Sunshine Aquarium, where they find Suou's father, Mikhail. As they head to see Shion, Ariel and Bernice alert July that they have been found and inform him of an escape route. July, Mao and Suou follow it to an underground entrance to Hell's Gate, where the twins and Oreille await them.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 11 .]] July leaves the group as they enter the Hell's Gate. While waiting for Suou, he is approached by August 7, who informs him that the situation in Japan has spiralled out of control due to the arrival of American forces, and that all MI6 agents are to withdraw immediately. July opts to stay behind, telling August that he has decided to remain behind with Suou. August calls him an 'evolving Doll' and vanishes. Suou finds him, after being alerted previously by an apparition,. To her surprise, July hugs her and then leads her to Shion and Yin, the former almost dead from creating a copy of the entire planet and its inhabitants. Following Shion's death, July's soul is extracted by Yin/Izanami and his body falls to the ground.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 12 In the alternate world, July is shown alive and seemingly no longer a Doll, along with Suou, who meets him in the aquarium of her cherished memories. He is seen holding an unseen man's hand while smiling at Suou. Appearances Trivia * Despite being a Doll, he, like Yin, has shown some emotions on occasion, particularly in Darker than Black: The Black Contractor, wherein he considered November 11 and April to be his comrades, a statement that surprised November 11, as he was of the opinion that Dolls were without emotions. * July also seems to be fond of Misaki, often making a point to wave hello or goodbye to her. * An instance of showing emotions in Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor was in the end episode, wherein he states he likes being with Suou Pavlichenko. When Suou appears moments later, July then hugs her on sight, surprising the girl. * In July's final appearance in the second season, he is seen holding the hand of an unseen man wearing a white suit over a blue shirt. This is consistent with the outfit of November 11. Gallery July.PNG|July S1E5 November, April, July beat dealer.png|July and the others apprehend the informant. S1E5 Havoc found by November, July, April.png|July and the team find Havoc. S1E6 November 11 offers to help Misaki.png|Agreeing to help Misaki. S1E16 July saves November 11 from blast.jpg|July saves November 11 from being caught in Maki's explosions. July's Tracking.PNG|July uses glass as a medium. S1E22 July, April and Misaki Kirihara.jpg|July, April and Misaki Kirihara during November 11's disapperance. July Smile.PNG|July Smiles. Smile.PNG|Hei makes July smile. S2E4 Suou, July and Norio.png|July looks on as Suou scares Norio with her ability. S2E5 Sleeping Mao, July, Suou.jpg|July sleeps in a bath tub with Suou and Mao. S2E5 Hei, Mao, Suou and July eat.png|Hei, Mao, July and Suou eat a meal prepared by Suou. July Disguised.PNG|July disguised as a corpse. July and Suou.PNG|Sleeping in a huddle. New Team.PNG|The new team Reunion.PNG S2E7 July and Suou in disguise.jpg|July is disguised as a corpse. S2E9 Gai searches for Asako.jpg|Searching for Suou's mother. S2E11 Mao explains to Suou and July.jpg|Mao explains about Yin's relationship to Hei. S2E11 July leads Suou, Mao and Mikhail to safety.jpg|July leads the others to safety. S2E12 July refuses August 7.jpg|July refuses to go with August 7. S2E12 July hugs Suou Pavlichenko.jpg|July hugs Suou inside Hell's Gate. S2E12 Shion dies, Suou and July look on.jpg|July looks on as Shion dies. S2E12 Suou and July in alternate world.jpg|Suou, Mikhail, Asako and July in Shion's alternate world. July's Tracking.PNG|July's Tracking. Pain.jpg Darker than BLACK 2 - 12 - 41.jpg Darker than BLACK-Ryuusei no Gemini vol.3.jpg References Navigation Category:Dolls Category:Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Former MI-6 Members Category:Male